This invention relates to a sump pump detection and alarm system to indicate one or more abnormal conditions at the site of the pump to enable corrective measures to be taken before damage is done.
There are a number of prior art devices which detect the presence of water at an overflow or high water level, having a relay or switch which is actuated by a float reaching such level to then energize an alarm circuit. However, at such time the sump pump may be working normally at full capacity, and the overflow condition may be only temporary. Conversely, a condition might prevail at the sump pump site in which electrical power has failed, but at the time there is no overflow or high water condition. It can be just as important to be warned of that condition, so corrective measures can be taken before a high water level condition occurs.
The present invention overcomes such problems by providing an alarm system which detects and distinguishes between three different conditions, namely (1) a high water condition when electric power is still available, (2) a high water condition and electric power has failed at the pump site, and (3) a failure of electrical power to the pump at a time when no high water condition is present. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.